


demons and idiots

by Kneeshee



Series: Demon Baby [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Hate Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Off-Screen Murder, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Sexual Tension, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: nala wanted this. she apparently ships the two of them. they were not suppose to be shippable okay. but nala is my best friend so I had to come up with something. So somewhat hate sex? The two of them do not get along okay. They really do not like each other. but whatever.so this is set in the Little Devil universe. its during an undetermined time in the sequel (it will not be mention in the sequel though.)





	demons and idiots

Jason was going to kill them.

If they didn’t kill each other first.

Jamila and Dick were fighting again.

Things between the Al Ghul family and the Wayne family were still tense. Not that Jamila cared. She had no use for the Wayne’s and she only dealt with them because of her cousins. And it wasn’t like she was completely in the game anymore.

It was too dangerous, and she had a son to take care of.

But she still took on jobs every now and then.

Word had gotten out about her being the daughter of Deathstroke. A lot of his enemies came after her, and when they found out that she had a child, then they went after him. Her father did good at taking out a majority of them, but there were still ones that slipped through the cracks.

Some people that had their lives ruined by her father and decided to get equal. Some who just wanted the chance that they managed to get one over on Deathstroke.

They all seemed to forget that Jamila earned her name on her own.

Which led her to now.

One of her father’s (or maybe her own) many enemies decide to kidnap her son. _Her_ son. They were smart about drugging her with enough tranquilizers to take down three elephants. But they were also idiots.

Soon to be dead idiots.

Jamila activated every single on the trackers on Theseus. The ones of his clothes, his shoes, and the small tracker that was implanted on his spine. She called her father and snapped at him to get his enemies in check or there won’t be anything left of him or them.

And then she suited up.

It still felt like coming home whenever she put the costume on. The Lazarus greens and sunset oranges colors never failed to soothe her nerves. And as she placed her mask over her face, she felt whole. It was times like these when she was dressed as the Demon of Death that she completely missed Lazarus. The familiar burn of the pits flowing through her blood was a high she never knew she’d be without.

It hadn’t taken long for her to get to where the trackers stated that her son was being held. She took a moment to look over the building for weak points and then she slunk through the shadows. Her eyes adjusted to the coats of darkness quickly as she made her way around the building.

She was getting closer to him.

_“Oh. Oh, wow. I don’t know what you guys thought you were doing when you kidnapped Deathstroke’s grandchild, but I’m going to have to take him from you.”_

She nearly groaned as she heard the familiar voice of one of the Bat brats. It didn’t matter though. She was still going to kill those assholes that dared touch her child.

The sound of fighting started right as she jumped down from the rafters. She took the bullet that was aiming for Theseus.

If she still had Lazarus, she would’ve succumbed to the power of the demon. _How dare they!_ A small hiss escaped through her teeth as another bullet pierce her skin. Her instincts were screaming for her to attack. To destroy. But she couldn’t leave Theseus alone. Even as the Blue Idiot fought with all his might. There were too many for him to take on alone.

She stepped back towards her son slowly before picking him up and cradling him to her chest. Unsheathing her sword with one hand, she smiled menacingly before she lunged forward.

Jamila twisted this and that way in the air careful to make sure the bullets pierced her skin as she ran towards the exit. Suddenly, her father was there with a growl bubbling in his throat before he attacked through the group of thugs.

Her sister was standing there shaking in anger before she sagged with relief when she caught sight of Jamila and Theseus. Her son was unharmed, but Jamila knew that she’d never forgive herself for putting him in harm’s way.

Rose carefully grabbed him out of her embrace, “Go. I’ll take him back to your place. I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

Jamila nodded once, placed a kiss on Theseus’ head, and then turned back into the warehouse. The Blue Idiot and her father were a work of art as they fought side by side each other. She could somewhat see the appeal Deathstroke had for the idiotic man, but she had more important things to worry about.

Unsheathing her other sword, she dove into the fray.

It didn’t take long for the thugs to try to run as she colored the building red. But they couldn’t get far. Not with the rage running through her veins. Not with the fear clawing at her mind. She slithered in and out of her groups as her weapons sliced through body after body. Flashes of green and orange were the only things these ingrates saw last.

It wasn’t long before a body crashed into hers. Only a flash of black and blue before she had the man pressed against the floor with a sword only barely stopping from piercing his heart. She blinked as the rage calmed down in her mind.

She missed Lazarus. At least with him, she had a perfectly good excuse to throw out whenever her bloodlust rung its head.

Jamila blinked and looked at the massive amount of bodies littering the floor. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the symbol of the Ezekiel clan. Was it revenge against her? Her father? Or Jason that they were after?

She should’ve wiped that D-list assassin family to the ground when she had the chance. No matter. She won’t make that mistake a second time. She’d just have to show them once again why she was called the demon of death.

Her father was gone. Probably gone to check on the status of her son or to chase down the Ezekiel’s. As if she let him take her targets down before her.

“Thank you for the unneeded assist, Idiot,” Jamila stated as she stood up. “Its nice to know that you are somewhat competent.”

She left before she could hear his reply. She needed to check on her son for herself.

Somehow that one encounter led to now.

It was just another job. It was supposed to be quick and easy. It was supposed to be just some simple revenge. She had finally tracked down the member of the Ezekiel clan that had ordered the kidnapping of her child.

But somehow. Someway.

She was in bed with the Blue Idiot. Nightwing. Dick Grayson.

Somehow the two of them ended up from fighting to keep her from killing the bastard. To the bastard falling from the seventh-floor building without either one of them pushing him off. To him with his lips on hers as they grinded against each other.

By the demon, she hated him, and he hated her.

But one wouldn’t be able to tell with the noises they drew from one another. Not with the way she threw her head back and arched her body as he flicked his tongue this and that way.

Jamila knew something had to be wrong with her. Was there some sort of psychological trauma going on from losing Lazarus? Demons in hell, was she becoming _straight_?

The gasp she let out did not sound as horrified as she felt. Not that she was all that horrified as the man before her seemed to try to devour her.

The idiot—Richard reached up to slowly remove the mask from her face. She blinked once as she looked at him to see his own blue eyes staring back at her.

If this was another world, she’d let herself fall into them.

But this isn’t—

This man disrespected her aunt. He took one of her cousins and kept him sheltered from them. He and the rest of that band of misfits want to take her other two cousins.

She hated him.

And besides, she already had a male lover. She didn’t need another.

Not that that little fact would keep Jason from killing them.

Oh, well.

She might as well enjoy herself before it blew up in the end.

\--

Jason was going to kill him.

Slade was going to kill him.

Each thought circled his head, but neither pushed him to stop the woman that currently had her lips attached to his neck. She was beautiful this way. Quiet and focused and not murderous. She was beautiful when she wasn’t openly mocking whoever crossed her path.

He had been attracted to her from the moment he had first saw her. The moment she rode up into the cave on the back of Jason’s bike. Her hair flowed down her back and she moved as if she was gliding on air.

Dick could admit that he was jealous when he first met her. She and Jason were close. Really close. It had been a mixture of thinking that she was _with _Jason to wanting to have that same relationship that they shared.

Either way, it didn’t change how beautiful she was as she smiled and laughed at his brother. How sensual her voice sounded as her tongue twisted around the foreign words falling from her lips.

Finding out that she was daughter of Slade had definitely put a damper on things. Not to mention her relation to the Al Ghul family had him looking at her differently.

When they went into the final battle, even though he had been completely occupied fighting, he still noticed her. She seemed weightless as she soared through the air. Her moves were as smooth as water.

He noticed how she kept herself from making killer blows even though the shots she did make were severe enough that the people would no doubt die from their wounds without medical attention.

She was vicious as she slithered in and out of the enemy formations.

Watching her battle against Connor had been a delight. He had never felt more uncomfortable in the Nightwing uniform as he did watching her laugh and smile as she twisted and flipped like an acrobat through the air.

The way she had seemed so at ease and in control as she looked up at her mother. “_And you’re in my seat.” _

Dick was by no means submissive, but the way she spoke made him want to drop to his knees and let her have her way.

And then they were fighting again, and it knocked those thoughts right back out of his mind as he noticed the mental break she seemed to have. She snarled and hissed as she fought against her mother and her mother’s people. Bodies hit the floor like rain drops as she cut them down with a single-minded determination.

Everything after that had been a blur as their lives intertwined and separated at different intervals. She had been in a coma and he had been trying to piece his family together. Even after she woke, nothing changed but the tension between their two families.

He knew that there was something going on now with the League of Shadows and the Justice League. Bruce had told them all to come to the cave tomorrow night to talk about it. Something that had been going on for months that was so secretive and need to know that even Oracle couldn’t hack in to get the information.

He knows that its somehow connected to the girl that was currently lying on top of him. He hurriedly got out his suit. It was just as skintight as hers though it had less protection. He wondered how she managed to do so without it been so restrictive.

Because it was restrictive with the way it was keeping him from his prize.

Fuck, Jason and Slade was going to kill him.

But he just couldn’t get her out of his head.

Not since he walked into that abandoned store front and saw all of those goons surrounding her son. And he knew it was her son not even from the small Al Ghul clan symbol that peeked out from the soles of his booties. Not even from how he could pick each and every trace of her in his features.

It was from the overwhelming sense of death that flooded the room. The ones that was so similar to auras that Talia had given off. To what Jason sometimes gave off. To what Slade had even gave off at a time.

He hadn’t been the least bit surprised when she emerged from the shadows. It had been something like a movie scene as he and the thugs stopped to watch as she flew through the air cradling her soon as bullets rained down on her. He knew she had been skilled, but it was still surprising to watch how she twisted and turned and made sure not one bullet hit the kid.

And then Slade was there fighting by his side as they took down the kidnappers. They had known that someone would come after the child whether it be his mother, grandfather, or apparently his “uncle”. They had been sent by a family that held a grudge against the three of them.

Jamila made them regret ever stepping a foot away from the safety of their home.

It was a blood bath as she cut her way through them. From left to right, bodies fell to the might of her swords. Her rage was a vicious thing and the bloodlust she felt was so close to the presence of a pit rage he nearly thought that the spell had backfired.

He tried to stop her and only a had a split second to regret his decision to jump at her before she barely managed to keep from stabbing him through the chest.

Dick’s only regret after that was how shamed he felt to think of how good she looked straddling him.

And now, they were in the same kind of position.

He should feel more regret about the man that fallen from the building. He knew he should be calling it in. But the indignation—the pout on her face when she realized she couldn’t have her revenge had been too much for him to handle.

He had her pressed against the wall before either of them had time to blink. She kissed like she fought---as if it were battle—a game and she knew without a doubt that she’d win. The noises that he managed to draw from her only made him dizzy with need and want and lust.

And a little insanity because he knew that he was a dead man after this, but he didn’t want to stop.

_He didn’t_ _want to stop._

When the two of them finally connected, it felt like a dam was opening. He knew that after this the two of them would still hate each other. It seemed to be the prerogative between their families.

But he’d be damned if he didn’t enjoy himself now.

**Author's Note:**

> nala wanted this. she apparently ships the two of them. they were not suppose to be shippable okay. but nala is my best friend so I had to come up with something. So somewhat hate sex? The two of them do not get along okay. They really do not like each other. but whatever.
> 
> so this is set in the Little Devil universe. its during an undetermined time in the sequel (it will not be mention in the sequel though.)


End file.
